


Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsting, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Sastiel, listening voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr: Cas/Dean, on sided Sam/Cas, Sam has a crush on Cas and listens to him fuck Dean, wishing it was him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Thud. Thud.

Something banging on the door woke Sam from his sleep. He groans, irritated at the interruption. It was a sleep so deep Death would be jealous.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Sam mumbles as he pushes out of the crappy motel bed. It was probably just Dean, his stupid ass forgot how to use the cell phone.

When his feet touch the cold carpet, he realizes that the thumping isn’t coming from his door. It’s coming from the next room. 

It’s Dean and Cas. Again.

“Oh, Dean. You’re so tight.” The moans don’t even filter through the wall. They just come right through.

Sam did not need to know that.

He flops back into bed and tries to ignore the sounds coming from the next room. And the growing heat between his legs that gets worse every time Castiel speaks.

Sam covers his head with the pillow. Why Dean? He thinks bitterly. Why did Cas have to choose Dean? Dean didn’t love Castiel. It’s going to just be a long week of hardcore fucking and then Dean will move on, just like every other time.

The sounds from the next room don’t help either of Sam’s problems. He puts his hands over his ears, but it’s useless. Castiel’s voice comes through anyways.

Castiel, who Sam has been nothing but nice to. Castiel, with the voice of Heaven. Castiel, who got with the wrong Winchester brother.

Bitter resentment floods Sam’s veins and he rolls to face the wall between his room and his brother’s just to hear Castiel’s noises of pleasure.

Given any other circumstance, Sam would have his hand in his pajama pants. In any other situation, hearing Castiel having sex would get him off. Not this time, though. Not when all he wants is to be the one underneath Castiel.

The thumping slowly subsides after the final heavenly cries of “Dean!” but Sam still can’t fall asleep. He can’t stop imagining Castiel’s blissed- out expression, how it would look if he was with Sam.

Sam stays awake for quite a while longer, thinking of Cas and all the things he’d do to the angel if he’d been given the chance. He thinks about Dean and those stupid cocksucking lips of his that landed him an angel boyfriend.

He briefly wishes that Cas would have picked him and not his brother, but he knows it’s useless and stamps the thought out. He tries to think of all the unsexy things he can, like walking in on his brother naked or Bobby in a Speedo to get his mind off of Castiel.

It works until “I love you, Dean” drifts through the wall. Sam’s chest tightens and he rolls to face away from the wall.

When Dean asks if he’s okay in the morning, Sam will lie and say he’s fine.


End file.
